Threaded fasteners are used in the construction or fabrication of most articles of manufacture such as machines, automobiles, trains, planes, engines, etc., and such threaded fasteners may take the form of bolts, screws, studs, rods (all of these terms being used interchangeably herein) or other substantially round members having uniform, non-uniform or tapered external helical threads that are threadedly engaged into mating threaded fasteners such as nuts, bolts or holes having substantially matching internal helical threads. To ensure proper engagement between externally and internally threaded fasteners, it is important that the longitudinal axes of these parts are in substantially collinear alignment before threaded engagement occurs in order to prevent the occurrence of cross threading.
Cross threading generally occurs when there is a misalignment between the externally threaded member, typically a screw or bolt, and the internally threaded member, typically a nut or other threaded hole. Specifically, cross threading is the result of the threads of the two members attempting to engage each other when out of alignment. When this occurs, the two members are not collinear with each other and wedging of the threads will occur as the threaded helixes are rotated against each other. If the rotation continues, as is often the case, the threads on one or both members will become structurally damaged.
While the problem of cross threading is significant under any circumstances in terms of engendering costly downtime and disruption in production, the problem of cross threading is compounded in situations where either the threaded stud or nut is first attached, for example by welding, to a large panel-like or other structural member which then facilitates threaded attachment of another part thereto. In other words, it is typical for weld nuts to be welded to such panels or structural members in one production step (e.g. during the manufacture of an automotive vehicle) to provide an internally threaded means for securing another member to the first mentioned member in a subsequent manufacturing step. In this subsequent step, the cross threading problem is particularly significant since it requires the first mentioned structural member to be repaired and recycled for the purpose of reuse at a later time.